Many functional films having optical properties are used as display-related materials. However, these materials are susceptible to degradation by ultraviolet light. Therefore, an ultraviolet absorber having excellent absorption capability with respect to various wavelength ranges is used for improving light fastness. Among ultraviolet absorbers, a 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-3-methyl-4-alkoxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine compound is an ultraviolet absorber having an excellent ultraviolet absorbing ability in a long wavelength region, and thus, is expected for use in applications, such as a polarizer protective film, requiring absorption capability in a long wavelength region.
As a production method of the 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-3-methyl-4-alkoxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine compound, a method is known in which a reaction of 2,4,6-tris(2,4-dihydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine with an alkyl halide is carried out using dimethylformamide as a solvent and potassium carbonate as a base (Patent Document 1).
Further, as production methods of the 2,4,6-tris(2,4-dihydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, a method in which a reaction of cyanuric chloride with 2-methylresorcinol is carried out in presence of aluminum chloride using chlorobenzene as a solvent and cyclopentyl methyl ether as an additive (Patent Document 2), and a method in which sulfolane is used as a solvent (Patent Document 3), are known.